Alpha and Omega 2: Hunter's Game
by Humphrey Wolfe
Summary: Jasper Park has yet to face any challenges lately, but neither of them knew that the fire would burn on this very day


Hiya, guys! Humphrey Wolfe is back with a new story. I'm currently on the works with my story 'Sergeant Paul Jackson' but, this is actually another one of my other works that needs to be published [alongside Alpha and Omega 3: Resurrect, Alpha and Omega 4: Corruption, Earth Has Fallen, Mission Impossible: World Exile, Final Drive and Ice Age 6: Blackout] and don't worry, I'm positive that SPJ, Chapter 5: Cheating Death II will arrive sooner than expected . So, on with the chapter then, and reviews are highly recommended so I could improve myself.

" _You sure about this?",_

" _Ain't gonna be a problem. Just some woods",_

 _The man in black took something out of his pocket, an envelope, "As an advance, 500K",_

 _He gave it to the guy he's dealing with, but as soon as he reached for it, he gripped the envelope tightly, "Don't screw it, Mike"_

" _Will do", he said, adding a little smirk._

 _They both then shook hands to the agreement. As soon as the dealer left, he picked up his phone, dialed a number, and heard it being picked up on the other line,_

" _Hey, Donnie. How ye been?",_

" _Well, same old, same old. Why you called?",_

" _It's time, it's time to rally the hunters…"_

The warm rays of the bonfire shone lightly onto the humble park of Jasper. It travelled slowly until it reached a certain den, inside it, laid two wolves, sleeping peacefully.

Humphrey, the grey with emerald eyes wolf, stirred gently beside his golden tanned mate, Kate. Humphrey lifted himself up and stretched. He gazed upon Kate as the sunlight reflected off of her. He couldn't get his eyes off of her until he remembered something; Alpha duties. She was supposed to be up BEFORE dawn but the time was… well, not _too_ dawn.

Humphrey nudged Kate with his nose, then he felt her skyrockening temperature. Humphrey gasped slightly in shock and gently picked her up on his back.

"( _Got to take Kate to her mom. She'll know what to do_ )", Humphrey concernly thought, on the way to the Alpha den, while keeping her asleep.

(Humphrey's POV)

I felt her body shiver from the cold breezes of the morning. The sudden change in temperature also made her subconsciously breathing heavier.

"( _Poor, Kate. No wonder she snuggled up to me so close last night_ )", I sadly thought and went as fast and as steady I could to reach the Den.

Unfortunately for me, Kate woke up with a groan, and in a dizzy, sick-like state.

"Humphrey?... _cough, cough…_ where are we?...", she said in a tone that was slightly above a whisper, opening her eyes to show that it was bloodshot red.

That made my heart filled with sorrow as I spoke,"I'm taking you to the Alpha Den. I need to check you up, okay?", I comforted her by nuzzling her head.

A few moments later, as I continued on carrying her, she sneezed on me really hard that some of the snot got in my face.

"Oh, hehe… Sorry about that, Humphrey", Kate said, making a cute puppy face.

"Ah, _psh…_ No problem", I answered after looking at that face. She just giggled after I said that, knowing that her strategy worked. Who _can_ be mad at that face?

After some while through the forest terrain, I went through all the hardships when I saw the Den not too far away. I approached it until," Humphrey, that's okay. I… _cough…_ I think I can walk from here. You've done enough"

"Whoa, whoa, Kate, what are you doing? Absolutely no, no , no, no, no and NO. I'm FINE. You don't have to worry about me and besides, it's right in front of us!", I said, assuring her that I was fine.

I slowly walked up the ramp, _careful_ to not let my Kate slip off, and was met by Winston at the entrance. At first, he gave me a friendly smile, but when he saw Kate on my back with a condition like that, his facial expression quickly changed.

"Humphrey, what happened?", he asked sternly, almost demanding.

"Uh, I don't know. That's why I came here",

"Bring her in"

As soon as I went in, I finally realized that Kate dozed off. Officially, this has got to be the worst day of my life. Her temperature was blaringly hot, it didn't budge from the first time I felt it. I really hope that Eve could fix this, because this is no regular fever.

After I put Kate down gently onto the dirt, I didn't even get to speak a thing as Eve went to me first. After she saw Kate, on the ground, unconscious, she gave me this death glare and my mind had instantly registered 2 things that would probably happen; whether that she choke me to death, or just ASKING what happened. Huh, well, my luck was absolutely not going my way today as she went on the first choice.

Eve leaped at me with such force that I fell on my back. Eve strangled me with a little more force than the first time she did back at the valley not too long ago. I could've sworn that Eve would've choked me to death, if it weren't for Winston. Man, I owe him, do I owe him.

"Eve, what are you doing?! He would NEVER do anything to harm her. He's just trying to ask you about Kate and you're already CHOKING him?!", Winston said in a harshed tone while I was catching my much needed breath.

"Sorry, dear. What happened to her?", she asked as she returned to her friendly self again, giving me goosebumps as that was a bit,… creepy.

So, I just answered,"Uh, I don't know. When I woke up this morning she's already like this", I said with concern.

Eve checked on her daughter for a few minutes. She IS the pack's top healer and I could see that she was inspecting every part of her body that healers took into account.

"She needs to rest here", was all that she said.

"How long would it be 'till she's fine?", I asked, hoping that it would not be too long.

"Mmm,… rough guess, about 3 days", she said, as she began to put some sort of herbal leaves on her forehead.

3 days? 3 DAYS?! Why does it have to be so long… the Moonlight Howl's coming and I don't wanna be there alone…

"Oh…", I said, my ears drooping down my head.

I guess Winston saw that I was sad for not being with her. I then saw him walking towards me and said,"Humphrey, are you going to go along fine with it?", Winston asked in a level of concern that only dads have. He already knew that me and Kate are the bestest of friends, knowing now that we're mates.

"I guess I'll be fine",I lied. I only assured him so that he'd not care too much about me. It is actually the COMPLETE OPPOSITE of what I'm feeling right now, especially because three days from now would be the Moonlight Howl, when the full moon blooms.

Just after the conversation, Hutch interrupted us,"Wait, what happened to Kate?",

"Don't know yet, but Eve's checking her now. As a matter of fact, wasn't she with you on yesterday's patrol?", Winston questioned back.

"Yeah, but we separated to finish the job faster until it rained. I managed to get to my den before it did. I guess Kate didn't", Hutch explained.

"I guess you do have a point. Her fur was a bit damp when we slept together", I said.

"That could explain everything, but sir, how are we going to hunt without Kate? We're one wolf short and Garth, Can-do, Claws and Scars are the only wolves available right now", Hutch commented.

"Maybe I could help with that. After all, I do come from a long line of Alphas in my bloodline", I gloated.

"Seriously?", they asked in bewilderment.

"No, kidding. But is there a chance?",

"I guess, alright. It's not like there are other wolves right now", Winston said,"but remember, Humphrey; this is serious",

I just nodded, though knowing that I wouldn't be doing it 100%,"Come on, Humphrey", I followed Hutch to the Feeding Grounds, and I paused for a brief moment to glance back at Kate.

Everyone was waiting patiently for Hutch at the Feeding Grounds. Usually, they were supposed to go HOURS ago on a daily basis. This made them wonder of what was happening at the Den. Then, they saw me and Hutch approach them.

"What took you so long?", Garth asked after waiting a long while with the rest.

"Kate can't go with us. She's sick from last night", Hutch explained.

"So, instead, I will be replacing her", I said proudly.

"What? Hutch, you can't be serious. He's an Omega!",

"Yeah, I know. But who else can replace her?"

Garth just shrugged and said to me,"Are you sure about this, Humphrey?",

"Yeah, of course. There's always a first time for everything, right?",

"Let's go, soldiers. March!", I said, marching towards the Hunting Grounds.

I guess they had it coming. Knowing that I'm an Omega, and yet the LEADER of the Omegas, I'm not surprised if they're annoyed by me.

"Yeah, let's go. We have to get _at least_ 3 caribous for our pack. We'll split up so we can hunt one faster", Hutch suggested.

(Normal POV)

A convoy of pick-up trucks parked themselves near a porch. A subtly-built man was leaning against it, most probably expecting their arrival. The truck drivers then got out of their trucks and confronted the guy.

"Hey, Mike", asked Phillip.

"Hey", hey shook his hands.

The others followed suit and Joe, of all of them, said, "It's great and everything to see you but, why _exactly_ are we here? Can't you just do it at a more appropriate time 'cause this better be important. You're stalling my barbecue time with my kids",

Mike just smirked and said, "Oh, but it is",

"I took the liberty myself to meet this guy. He says he needs my help, our help. $20 million, how's that sound?",

"You gotta be kiddin' me. What _kind_ of help? If we're doing something like transporting drugs or any of that illegal shit, I'm out", said Ted, emphasizing his question.

"Heh,… guys, hear me out for a sec. He needs us to clear up an area up in Jasper, and that's all. I mean, myself, I wouldn't be doin' that illegal shit, too", explained Mike.

"So, clear up as in, chopping down the trees and such? For $20 mil? Seriously?", another one of them asked.

"The place is abandoned and pretty deserted. Besides, it's alien for us and the conditions of work there would put us to the test. He originally offered $5 million but I made his desperation to good use," Mike added.

"But we're _hunters_ , Michael, not some conventional land-clearer, whatsemecallit", said another hunter.

"That's why he _specifically_ need us, 'cause we're going straight into the wolves nest there"

All of them were taken aback a little, Donnie said, "Well, nothing that we can't handle, right, gang?"

"So, I take it that all of you are going with this?", Mike asked.

"Well, not like we've got anythin' better to do. The plan?", Joe asked.

"Lemme plan it out tonight. We'll meet again tomorrow at around this time and start movin' on the day after that",

"Sure thing, Mike. Now this is gonna be interesting", Donnie finished, leaving the scene along with the dozen trucks.

So…, how was it? Good? Bad? In between? Let me know in the reviews, or you guys can just leave me hangin'. Don't forget to share all of my stories, I just wanna be famous… someday


End file.
